


Don't Stop

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: An ACTUAL PWP?!?!? GASP, But the boys fix it pretty quickly, But they switch as well, Dom Adam who's soft and encouraging but still in charge, Dom Kenny who gets what he wants but is also caring, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, I don't know that's not really my forte, If not... Tada?, Like it gets all over them, Lots of Cum, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Riding, Showers, Slight breakdown of communication, Sub Adam who wants to please Kenny in any way possible, Sub Headspace if that's a thing, Sub Kenny who's eager and desperate and LOUD, This sort of thing is not my usual thing, Topping from the Bottom, Which Adam has never done before but he's not too bad, Why are PWPs hard to title and summarize???, dirty talk i guess?, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: What starts off as riding turns into a lot more, in ways neither of them expected. Kenny and Adam and a night of lots of sex, basically.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Don't Stop

Don’t Stop

A/N: Okay. So. I originally pulled this from a One-Winged Cowboy Diaries conglomerate Google Doc of sorts where I put all the little ideas I would have for the series down when they came to me. This particular one never made it into the series once the canon plot started going. It was another one of Adam’s firsts in sex, but it never went anywhere at the time. When I opened it up today though… Weeell a paragraph turned into a PWP of sorts, which is not my usual cup of tea, but my brain and the boys said DO IT. Sooo yeah. Heheh… Don’t mind me. :)

  
  


_“Yes! Y-Yes! Just like that, Adam…”_ Adam moaned at the praise, lifting and slamming himself down furiously on Kenny’s cock. Kenny’s eyes were half lidded, small, pleasured noises tumbling from his lips with each rise and fall. There was **so much** Adam hadn’t done yet that he and Kenny were eager to try, and riding happened to come up in such conversation that day. As much as Kenny had wanted to make a reverse cowboy joke he asked Adam to face him while they were doing it, so he could make sure he was okay throughout it, see his expressions, pull him down into a kiss, devour his mouth…

_“Ah! Ah! R-Right—Right there! P-Please!”_

Kenny moaned as Adam angled him _just_ right, throwing his head back with an almost scream and going so fast that Kenny almost slipped out, and Kenny swore that his vision went black from it for a few moments. His hips bucked up to meet Adam as he went down, the two finding a rhythm and getting lost in it all. The two were back at Kenny’s house after a week of tapings for a go-home show, wanting nothing more than to spend some quality time together, be that doing normal, wholesome things or other, more fun things.

_“F-Fuck, cowboy…”_ Kenny’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Adam squeezed tightly around as he went all the way down. Kenny keened, trying to hold back from cumming right then and there, trying to keep his eyes open and watch Adam without much success. “I—I can’t—” He opened his eyes to see pre-cum dripping down Adam’s hard cock, to see Adam’s flushed face, his eyes squeezed shut as he moaned Kenny’s name needily, desperately.

_“K-Ken—Ah! Aaahhh!—Kenny, PLEASE! Please let me—”_

Adam wailed his name as Kenny’s cock hit his prostate _just_ right, a shockwave of pleasure shooting through his entire body as his mind went numb for a moment. Kenny couldn’t help himself after seeing and hearing that, emptying himself into Adam, strong, thick spurts of cum painting his walls as he moaned Adam’s name like a mantra. Adam followed soon after, coating them both in a hot, sticky wetness and collapsing on top of him. They panted, laying there for a few minutes before Kenny pressed his forehead to Adam’s, nudging him so he would raise his head. He captured Adam’s lips as he did, kiss soft and yearning and passionate. Adam hummed happily into it, gasping as Kenny barely pulled back, a hairsbreadth away, brushing his lips against Adam’s teasingly before slowly moving to whisper in his ear.

_“I didn’t say you could cum,”_ Kenny told him in a low, husky voice, an edge yet gentle authority to it that had Adam instantly scrambling to apologize, a switch flipping in his mind.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I felt you cum, and I just—” Kenny cut him off by taking his mouth in a bruising kiss, a hand tangled in his hair to hold him there, playfully nipping at his bottom lip as he did so, until Adam could hardly breathe, melting into him. Adam sucked in huge, deep breaths when Kenny finally let him pull away, an anxious excitement running through him.

“You couldn’t help how good it felt, could you?” Adam shook his head, and Kenny growled in warning, though not threateningly so. _FUCK._ “I asked you a question, cowboy.”

“N-No. No, sir.” That got a shark-like grin out of Kenny, who stared up at him approvingly.

“Mmm. I guess I can’t stay mad at you for that. I couldn’t exactly help myself either. For your first time doing it, you ride dick like a champion.” Adam blushed at that, averting his eyes with a small smile. The sharpness to Kenny’s grin remained, and that mischievous, scheming twinkle appeared in his eyes. “But you still came before I told you you could. And that means I have to punish you.”

In the blink of an eye Kenny had pulled out, pressing Adam face first into the comforter on his hands and knees. Adam gasped, moaning as Kenny roughly yanked his hips back, pushing his arms in front of him, over his head. _Leave them there and don’t you dare move them_ went unspoken, but was clearly understood. Kenny positioned himself back at Adam’s hole, lightly teasing with the tip, making Adam push back desperately for any sort of relief. Kenny growled again, gripping Adam’s hips, and he stopped. Kenny was careful, knew exactly how rough Adam wanted it and how to do things safely.

Kenny lined himself up, pushing in _ever so slowly,_ Adam trying his hardest not to move as he whined desperately. He was still sensitive from his orgasm. It was too much, but not enough at the same time, and even though part of him shied away from the touch he needed **_more._ ** Adam stuttered out a moan, shaking from the effort of not pushing back against Kenny. Kenny hummed in approval, leaning over him and kissing delicately at his neck, Adam mewling in want, in **_need._ **

**** “Good boy,” Kenny whispered, nuzzling into his skin. Adam gasped, an unexpected heat shooting down his spine, face going red. Oh **_fuuuck._ ** Kenny nipped lightly at his ear, warm breath making Adam shiver delightfully. “Is this okay?” he asked, voice unbelievably tender and concerned. Adam whined breathily, unsure of if Kenny wanted him to verbally reply or not. “Hey, talk to me,” Kenny told him, voice full of concern, and Adam tried to hold back a moan as he rocked back slightly.

“I’m good. It’s good, really good, I promise.”

“Adam, look at me,” Kenny told him softly, and Adam slowly raised his head, looking over his shoulder hesitantly. He was in a submissive headspace, something they’d both recently discovered often happened whenever Kenny would slip into his fully dominant role. Kenny cupped his cheek with one hand, thumb gently caressing his skin. “It’s okay. You can talk and move. Come back to me.” Adam averted his eyes, looking down at the comforter before blinking in confusion, shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs.

“Fuck. Sorry. That was… You…” He shivered, smiling slightly, blushing in embarrassment. “I was pretty far gone, huh?”

“You wouldn’t hardly look at me,” Kenny told him, frowning worriedly. “Was I too much? I can dial it down some.”

“No! You were perfect!” Adam told him, hating the look on Kenny’s face. “I… I wanted so badly to be good. I was trying so hard to do exactly what you said, and I didn’t want to make the punishment worse. I didn’t know if you were saying that to test me, or…”

“No, Adam. If I’m asking you if you’re okay, I’m doing it to make sure you’re actually okay with everything I’m doing. I don’t want to hurt you, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Especially when I get like that, things slip out, and I didn’t know if calling you that was too much, or…”

“I… I kind of like it,” Adam admitted, smiling nervously. “I was… I was just gonna see how you were after and go from there. I… Didn’t know if you wanted me to be quiet, or…”

“Please be as loud as you want.” Kenny pulled out carefully, drawing a long groan out of Adam. He pulled Adam backwards and onto his lap, hugging him from behind and letting Adam settle until he was comfortable. “If you’re ever not sure about something, just ask. I don’t mind, I promise.”

“Even in the middle of…?”

“Either that or the safeword. I want you to feel good and I want you to enjoy it, not just do stuff that you think will make me happy.” He trailed feather light kisses along Adam’s neck and jaw, and Adam whimpered, shaking his head minutely, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Kenny’s curls the best he could.

“I hate using the safeword.”

“But if you ever need me to stop—

“I’ll tell you,” Adam assured him, and Kenny pressed a lingering kiss to his skin at that. “I promise I’ll tell you, but I never want you to stop,” Adam proclaimed, and Kenny snickered for a moment.

“Mmm, stroke my ego some more why don’t you?” Kenny mumbled, nipping playfully at his neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey, but teasing it. Adam gasped, baring his neck more, and Kenny happily continued.

“I mean it. The sex is **_perfect._ ** Mindblowing sex isn’t even enough to describe…” Kenny hummed contently, hips rocking gently up against Adam’s ass now. Adam rocked back, breathing quickening as Kenny’s hands found their way back to his hips, gripping lightly.

“Do tell,” Kenny whispered, that darkness back in his tone. Adam gasped, trying to get his thoughts together.

“Every time we have sex, I can never get enough. There’s this fire every time we touch, and it’s… I can’t explain it. It consumes me, and it makes me feel like more alive than anything else I’ve ever done. On the days where we don’t have to be anywhere and if our bodies didn’t have limits, if we could just fuck and kiss and rut and cum all day I’d be all for it.” Kenny groaned, feeling pre-cum begin to slick his thrusts. _Fuck…_

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you all day, fill you up, use you until neither of us can stand it?” Adam moaned lowly, pushing back.

**_“Fuck_ ** yes. I want to be so full of your cum that it starts dripping out of me, that my stomach’s extended and it starts to hurt with how full I am. I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, until I’m sore for days and all I can remember every time I move is you inside of me. I want you to use me and take what you want, be more than satisfied when you’re finished with me. Order me around, rough me up, make me beg, make me do everything you tell me to, make me yours…”

**_“GOD. A-Adam…”_ ** Kenny’s breath hitched, arms quickly wrapping firmly around Adam’s midsection as he came with a long, drawn out moan, hips thrusting erratically as his cum covered Adam’s ass, the back of his thighs, dripping onto the bed, down between his asscheeks, into his hole…

_“Kenny!”_ Adam gasped out in shock, grinding back against Kenny as he felt him cum all over him. Kenny kept thrusting even after he was wrung dry, whining and moaning constantly, overstimulated.

**_“F-Fuck,_ ** I don’t wanna stop. I need to…” He trailed off with a desperate cry and Adam groaned, just imagining the sensory overload going on with Kenny’s body right then and there.

“Then don’t stop,” Adam told him, voice soft, but leaving no room for argument, hand in his hair gripping firmly now, and Kenny gasped as the power dynamic shifted in an instant between them. He keened as a particular thrust sent wonderful sparks of pleasure through him.

Cum and sweat made it easier, glorious, delicious, _dirty_ sounds echoing throughout the room: skin on skin, the squelching of cum and sweat as they moved together, the rustling of the comforter, the creaking of the bed, breathy gasps, higher pitched sounds of pleasure contrasting with low, guttural noises they couldn’t hold back. Kenny couldn’t stop the loud moans and keens that escaped him, chasing the pleasure prickling wonderfully at the base of his spine. Adam let out little breathy gasps as he heard his name leave Kenny’s lips several times, hand wrapping around his own cock and pumping in time with Kenny’s thrusts.

“That’s it, babe. That’s it.” He moaned as his thumb slid over his tip, staying there for a few moments before going back to what he was doing. Kenny was just an absolute mess at that point, beyond words unless they were some form of Adam’s name. _“Cum for me.”_

_“Ngh! I—Ah!_ **_Ah!_ ** _A-Ad—_ **_Adam!”_ **

Both of them came at the same time, Kenny trying, and failing successfully, to muffle his sounds of pleasure in the crook of Adam’s neck and Adam’s voice echoing around the room as his and dropped back to his side. Adam felt hot spurts of cum on his skin again as he shot into the comforter, body jerking and curling in on itself as he came with an intensity he’d never felt before, a pleasure so thorough that he couldn’t feel or focus on hardly anything else erupted throughout his body. He could hardly piece his thoughts together by the time he regained his senses a few minutes later, little aftershocks and pulses of pleasure buzzing through him as he continued coming down from his high. Kenny wasn’t much better, in about the same state as him.

“H-How… Did we start off with riding… And then end up here?” Kenny chuckled, equally as puzzled.

“No idea.” He sighed happily. “But I’m **definitely** not complaining.”

Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and cum of varying states of drying, their hair messy and beyond saving for the night, slicked back against them, skin pink from exertion.

“We need to shower,” Adam mumbled, making no effort to move. “And to do more stuff like this,” he added. Kenny grinned.

“Mmm, we’ve got the week off since we did tapings on Wednesday. We don’t have anywhere to be, so…” Adam shivered. He liked the sound of that. “And if you wanted to be in charge, have me at your mercy…” Adam turned around in Kenny’s embrace, wincing at the feeling of half dried cum between them. He met Kenny’s gaze.

“Are you really okay with that?” he asked in disbelief.

“Whatever you want to do, as long as you’re comfortable, is fine by me.” Adam nuzzled his nose against Kenny’s in response, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“You’re too good to me.”

“I could never be good enough for you.”

“You’re more than good enough,” Adam protested. “You’re **everything.** ” Kenny smiled softly at that, melting into the sweetest kiss he’d ever had, moaning quietly as Adam kissed him breathless. “But we really do need to shower.”

“You might have to help me up,” Kenny told him, and Adam shook his head fondly, struggling to get to his feet himself and gasping at the slight soreness he felt as he walked around the bed towards Kenny and the bathroom. He let Kenny lean on him as he got to his feet, legs like jello and barely holding him up. After a bit of stumbling and effort they were both stood under the warm spray, clean and relaxed, well on their way to falling asleep in each other’s arms. Adam was slumped in Kenny’s embrace, both of them leaning heavily on the shower wall. “I love you,” Kenny whispered, plopping a kiss in Adam’s wet hair. Adam let out a soft mewl at that.

“I love you more.” Kenny huffed.

“I’m too tired to argue, but I guarantee you you’re wrong.” Adam laughed quietly, making no complaints as Kenny shut off the water and toweled them off, both of them collapsing into bed together after Adam grabbed a clean comforter.

They were asleep in each other’s arms before they knew it.


End file.
